Esos días
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: "Ella me dijo que está en sus días, ¿qué significa?" "Eso significa que tiene una herida, y si no la curas, lo más posible es que muera desangrada" •Viñeta [Reto de cumpleaños para Natalie Way, del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Esos días**

**Summary:** "Ella me dijo que está en sus días, ¿qué significa?" "Eso significa que tiene una herida, y si no la curas, lo más posible es que muera desangrada" •Viñeta [Reto de cumpleaños para Natalie Way, del foro ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Género:** Romance/Humor.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La chica de hermosos ojos azules y cabello color ébano empacaba sus cosas de forma ajetreada dentro de la pequeña cabaña de Kaede.

Tenía sus libros, su ropa, los instrumentos que había empacado, los envoltorios vacíos que sobraban de las comidas… Aparentemente todo.

_—Oe, Kagome, ¿qué estás haciendo? —se tensó al escuchar la voz del hanyô a sus espaldas._

_—Yo… necesito volver una semana a mi época. —dijo dándose la vuelta y encarando al hanyô._

_— ¿Qué? Oh, eso sí que no, ¡no puedes marcharte ahora, Kagome! —exclamó._

_—No lo entiendes, InuYasha, __necesito__ irme a casa ahora. —dijo casi con voz suplicante._

_—No, hace dos semanas que llegaste, no te puedes ir ahora._

_— ¡Necesito hacerlo! Por favor, InuYasha. —pidió con ojitos de borrego._

_—No._

_—InuYasha. —insistió._

_—Ya te dije que no._

_— ¡Me iré a casa! —exclamó ahora, dándole a entender que su opinión no le importaba._

_— ¡Ya te dije que no!_

_— ¡Sí, me iré! —dijo firmemente cerrando su mochila y cargándola sobre su hombro._

_— ¡Que no te irás, joder! —dijo parándose en frente a la salida de la cabaña, evitando su salida._

_— ¡Te digo que sí! ¡Es urgente que vaya!_

_— ¡Es más urgente buscar los fragmentos! —exclamó irritado._

_— ¡Apártate!_

_— ¡Ni pienses que te dejaré salir! ¡No tienes escusas!_

_— ¡Joder, que estoy en mis días! ¡Osuwari! —y dicho esto el hanyô quedó con el rostro impactado en el suelo y la miko pasó molesta sobre él._

_Cuando al fin pudo despegarse del suelo la miko se había ido._

_—Vaya, InuYasha, veo que has vuelto a enfadar a Kagome-sama. —dijo Miroku caminando sobre él para entrar a la cabaña._

_—Esa maldita tirana. —exclamó poniéndose en pie. — ¡¿Con que derecho me manda al suelo?! —exclamó enojado._

_—Debe haber una razón para que Kagome-sama quiera regresar tan pronto a su época. ¿Te dijo algo, InuYasha?_

_—Keh, que va a decir esa tonta. —dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_— ¿Seguro? —insistió._

_—Bueno… Ella me dijo que estaba en sus días, ¿qué significa? —preguntó volteando a ver al monje, a quien una pequeña idea divertida se le pasó por la cabeza._

_—_ Querido amigo, eso significa que tiene una herida, y si no la curas, lo más posible es que muera desangrada._ —dijo con expresión seria._

_— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que está herida?! ¡¿En dónde?! —exclamó exasperado._

_—Pues… en "esa" parte. —dijo haciéndole una seña que el hanyô interpretó inmediatamente._

_Mascullando una maldición salió corriendo en dirección al pozo. No iba a dejar que Kagome muriera desangrada, eso sí que no._

_Una vez que atravesó el pozo, corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de la muchacha, donde esta, dando un jadeo doloroso, se terminaba de poner sus calzones._

_El hanyô se detuvo en seco al verla, y ella no reprimió un chillido._

_— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Osuwari! —y aprovechando el tiempo en que el hanyô estuvo en el suelo se puso unos pequeños shorts._

_—Maldición, ¡yo que vengo a ayudarte y así es como me lo agradeces! —le gritó irritado y a la vez preocupado al verla, cuando se levantó, haciendo otra mueca de dolor y tocándose el vientre. —Miroku me lo ha dicho, Kagome._

_— ¿Eh? ¿Te ha dicho qué? —preguntó la miko, confundida._

_—Lo que significa "estar en tus días"._

_A la miko se le subieron todos los colores a la cara._

_— ¡¿Por qué querías ocultármelo?! —exclamó exasperado._

_— ¡No es algo que te incumba! Además, tú no puedes hacer nada._

_— ¿eh?_

_¿Qué había dicho? ¿Acaso había llegado demasiado tarde? No, eso era imposible. Él mismo curaría esa herida._

_— ¡Claro que sí! Quítate la parte de debajo de tu ropa. —le dijo firme y serio._

_Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco._

_— ¿Estás loco? ¡Eres un pervert…!_

_— ¡Si no lo haces ahora mismo lo haré yo! —dijo de forma amenazante que logró erizarle los vellos de la nuca a la miko._

_— ¿P-Pero q-qué tratas de hacer, I-InuYasha? —preguntó, ahora asustada._

_— ¡Quítatelo antes de que lo rompa! —la miko dio un respingo al oírlo de esa manera._

_— ¡Estás loco! ¡Osuwari!_

_—Mierda. —masculló. — ¡¿Pero qué mierda haces, Kagome?! ¡Lo único que quiero es ayudarte!_

_— ¡¿Ayudarme?! ¡¿Y cómo me ayudaría quitarme la ropa frente a ti?! ¡Eres un pervertido!_

_— ¡Yo no quiero violarte ni nada de eso, joder! ¡Quiero curar tu herida!_

_— ¿Mi… qué? —preguntó ahora confundida._

_—Miroku me dijo que tenías una herida allí… abajo, y que si no la curaba morirías desangrada._

_— ¿E-Eso te dijo? ¿Por eso querías qué…?—no pudo continuar ya que la risa no se lo permitió._

_— ¡¿De qué te rías?! —exclamó molesto._

_— ¡De lo tonto e ingenuo que eres! Yo no moriré desangrada ni nada por el estilo, InuYasha, esto es algo que me pasa cada mes._

_—Pero… te duele. —dijo recordando como ella se sujetaba el vientre._

_—Es normal, te explicaré…_

_Y de esa forma Kagome le explicó a InuYasha todo el proceso de menstruación, ovulación y esas cosas. Claro que el hanyô no entendió prácticamente nada de lo que la chica le dijo, de lo único que estaba claro es que Kagome no sufría ningún peligro de muerte y que en cuanto viera a Miroku lo iba a destrozar con sus propias garras._

_E iba a hacerlo, claro que sí._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Bueno, he aquí el regalito. ¡Espero que te guste Natalie-chan!

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito!

Tsuki


End file.
